Mystery Girl
by shimmer2
Summary: Harry falls in love with a girl at a Masqurade Ball! Guess who is it? Here's a clue its a H/G! Will they ever find out who each other are? gasp!*COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is a very fluffy story, but with a lot more plot than my other stories, My friend Naki gave me the idea for the plot so expect a lot of shameless plugs, it was kinda a trade off (thanks Naki) so just please review because they just totally make my day.  
  
Harry walked up the dungeon stairs, he had just gotten out of a truly horrible potion lesson, and Snape had them make a gravity-defying potion. Poor Neville had been floating around the ceiling for the whole class since Snape refused to get him down. When Hermione had finally gotten him down, Snape deducted 30 points from Gryffindor for her being a bragging know it all. He brushed a hand absent mindedly through his jet-black hair, it was his sixth year in Hogwart's, and although he didn't know it, his smile melted the hearts of many Hogwart's girls. In fact the turnout of girls at Gryffindor games was much higher than any other house. All in all it had been a long day, when he reached to corridor he saw students milling around what looked like a big sparkly sign. He squeezed past two Hufflepuffs to see a big glittering poster with golden lettering saying:  
  
Mystery Masquerade Ball  
  
This year, instead of a traditional Halloween Feast,  
  
We will be having a costume ball.  
  
Everybody needs costumes! The key is that no one  
  
Knows your true identity, its secret.  
  
Hope to see everyone there!  
  
~ Lyra Saporsa Hogwart's event coordinator  
  
Harry let out a disappointed sigh, he had expected something about the Quidditch scouts who where supposedly coming to a game this year. Harry heard his name being called and spun around.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Harry, over here" it was Ron with his new girlfriend, Hermione, ever since they started going out, Harry had felt like a 3rd wheel, and it was getting to be very lonely.  
  
" Oh hi, did you guys see the sign?"  
  
" Yea, I wonder what I should go as?" said Ron thoughtfully " Maybe…"  
  
"Ron, it's supposed to be a secret!" cried Hermione " I might have to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor" said Hermione playfully, she had become prefect this year to no ones surprise but her owns.  
  
Together they walked into the great hall, talking about the Hogsmeade trip where they were all going to get their costumes.  
  
" I reckon I'll get mine at Lingwit's" said Ron through his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Lingwit?" asked Harry, thinking it was some kinda pasta.  
  
" Oh, its this great store that Fred and George told me about, its just outside of Hogsmeade." Said Ron after he took a swig out of his goblet. So they all decided to go that weekend.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked down the corridor, which led to the Great Hall, she would have been on time, but her bag had split spilling parchment and ink everywhere. Then a flash of gold caught her eye, after she read the sign she gulped.  
  
Maybe I'll dance with Harry!  
  
1 Yea, and maybe muggles will fly  
  
No I can show him my great personality, and then when he realizes its me, he'll love me.  
  
Oh yes that will work Gin, and Fred will be made prefect! And how may I ask will you know its Harry? He'll be in costume too, or do you have an inner eye?  
  
Stop with the sarcasm, but your right, Oh well at least it should be fun.  
  
A/N: ooo what's gonna happen? Review and you'll find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey everyone! Okay its time for the shameless plug, read: After the Fire by Naki, she gave me the plot idea, so there ya go! Oh yea please review!  
  
It was a windy day when Ron, Hermione and Harry walked through the cobbled streets to Lingwit's. They were all glad it was the weekend, classes had been horrible. First, a venomous tentactula had tried to take a bite out of Harry's shoulder, then in transfiguration, Seamus had turned his bag into an English sheepdog, drool was still on half his books. And for a grand finally, Snape had tested them on the same Gravity-Defying Potion and this time Neville had messed it up again, causing the entire class to sink five feet into the floor. Harry's mind however, was on the upcoming Quidditch match,  
  
so he was surprised when they finally got there. It was a shabby looking building with an old rusty sign that read  
  
Lingwit's Fine Costume Wear  
  
Established 1243  
  
So they entered the building, and to Harry's surprise there were no clothes in there, actually there was basically nothing, except for small gold pouches with tags that where all over the store. Harry and Hermione were bewildered.  
  
" Um Ron, unless I don't eat anything for a month, I'm not sure I can fit in to one of these" Harry held up one of the gold pouches.  
  
" I've never been one for dieting myself" said Hermione  
  
Ron laughed and said "Harry just read the tag, you prat"  
  
Harry and Hermione both looking quite puzzled read the tag:  
  
Green Mermaid:  
  
Simply open the bag over your head for costume.  
  
The other bags all had similar tags, and for the next half hour they went about finding them, they even saw ones like dragon dung and Peppermint Humbug, Harry decided on Seeker, he thought it was appropriate. After, they decided to go to Three Broomsticks. " Ahh Butterbeer would be nice about now, I'm hungry anyway" said Ron.  
  
" When, may I ask, aren't you hungry?"  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes after Harry had left, Ginny walked in. She looked around the store, not really finding anything that would catch Harry's attention. Although she did have quite a laugh at 'Flobberworm'. Then she found it, the one she knew would catch Harry's attention, 'Golden Snitch'.  
  
Oh yes Ginny, get that, Harry'll certainly notice if your a snitch, that's all he cares about anyway  
  
~No, that is so unfair, I just like the color gold  
  
Yea, just keep telling yourself that  
  
~Well.... Hey you know he might "catch me" and then fall madly in love with me  
  
Yep, and then Hagrid will replace his skrewts with fluffy kittens.  
  
~ You never know!  
  
Know what? That your imagination is way to active?  
  
Don't burst my bubble!  
  
Oh I won't do that no matter how naive and unrealistic and-  
  
Oh just shut up!  
  
  
  
So she bought the pouch with a grin on her face and walked out the door, giggling despite herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey thanks for the reviews! I'm sitting here with yummy hot chocolate (plenty of whipcream and marshmallows and ya know with all this sugar in me, except fluff) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! (And you know more reviews wouldn't hurt!)  
  
Harry and Hermione were in herbolgy working on a tiny bouncing Kibbotot plants, which filled the room with bright pink and yellow bubbles everytime somebody planted one.  
  
" So who are you going as?" said Ron, as one of his Kibbotot erupted with bubbles, Ron had been nagging them all week about it.  
  
" Ron," said Hermione exasperated., " You know I'm not going to tell you"  
  
Harry really had no reason for not telling Ron, it was just he happened to enjoy torturing his best friend, it was quite funny actually. " Ronald" said Harry with a serious-Professor Mcgonagal look, "Were not supposed to tell what our costumes are, It against the rules"  
  
" Oh shut up!" and Ron threw a Kibbotot plant at him, bubbles blooming happily everywhere.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's mind was on the Halloween dance, even tough it should have been on-  
  
" Enlargement Potions, Ms.Weasly should be blue, while yours is well..green, " he held it up so everyone could see," I presume you added the shrivelfig to soon, 9 points from Gryffindor," said Snape coldly.  
  
But Ginny really didnt care,  
  
Did you see that, you need to pay attention  
  
I wonder what Harry will be wearing  
  
Hello! You are going to fail does that register with you?  
  
,No, he wont be going as a register...  
  
Were observant aren't we?  
  
Oh let me daydream  
  
Okay and I'll let you fail  
  
That's not fair, Come on.  
  
Oh you'll be wishing you listened to me when you get your grade  
  
Maybe he'll go as like umm...  
  
You are seriously and without a doubt HOPELESS!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny however was not alone, the whole schools mind was on the upcoming dance, everybody's including Ron.  
  
" Harry!" pleaded Ron, " Please tell me!!"  
  
" Curiosity killed the cat" quoted Harry evilly  
  
"You're going as a cat?"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Come on just tell me, please!!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
" Please, please, please, please, please" Ron said annoyingly  
  
Five minutes of 'please please' later, Harry gave in, he just could not take it any longer. " FINE!!"  
  
" So you'll tell me?" said Ron, his eyes bright.  
  
" If you'll shut up!" said Harry tiredly.  
  
" Promise!"  
  
" I am going as a Seeker, a Seeker, all right?" said Harry wanting to back to his essay on The Goblin Revolt of 986.  
  
" Now I finally know, God, you would've saved yourself a lot of pain if you just--"  
  
" Ron, shut up will you?" said Harry, quite exasperated  
  
~*~  
  
"Please, please, please, please,please"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Ginny, I wont tell you what Harry is going as!!" said Ron  
  
A/N: heehee, I know this is a short chapter, but I have midterms sniffle, review please!! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Okay I just finished midterms (I hope I did okay eep!) thanks to everyone who wished me good luck (I needed it) Who ever invented the concept of Physics, just grr. hee hee I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
Tonight was the night of The Masquerade Ball, and Harry was in Boy's Dormitories looking at his bag with slight apprehension, Ron who thought his costume was a phuggel (a scary monster sort of creature) but he had misread the tag, now a big round fluff ball with fur the color of custard.  
" A Puffeskein? roared Seamus with laughter.  
" I was supposed to be a phuggel" squeaked Ron through his fur, " I am not going down there!.  
Seamus was still cracking up.  
  
  
  
  
After much deliberation, Harry decided to go for it, the worst that could happen was that he would end up like Ron, his costume was cute in a dear God please don't let that happen to me way. So he opened the bag over his head and looked in the mirror. His jet black hair turned more of a dark brown, and his black school robes turned into green quidditch robes, with SEEKER emblazoned on the back, and a green shiny mask was over his eyes. He grinned, thankfully he hadn't turned into a niffler or anything. Then with much prodding he finally got Ron to go downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Hermione!" yelled Harry from the stairs, she was dressed as a mermaid ( not like the odd one's in the lake) in robes of shimmering turquoise with a matching sparkly mask, he wouldn't of known it was her, except for the fact that she was well- reading.  
" Hey Harry?, hey-" but she said no more, after she caught sight of Ron, she dissolved into fits of giggles.  
" Its not funny!" said Ron, indignantly, in a high voice.  
" Oh of course not, its adorable!" said Hermione, still hysterically laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.  
" Its not!"  
After Hermione had gotten herself under control, which had taken a while they walked out the portrait hole.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny took a look at herself in the mirror. Her usually red hair was golden blonde and her robes were golden with tiny silver wings on the back. She adjusted her mask and started to go downstairs.  
  
Do you think Harry will notice me?  
How will you know it's Harry?  
I don't know Ron wouldn't tell me!  
So will you go up to everyone and say 'excuse me are you Harry?"  
No, well I dont know!  
  
So Ginny went out into the common room, out the portrait hole and to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter but I just really wanted to upload something. Review! 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws!I promised this chapter would be longer but umm sorry! Enjoy!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the entrance to the great hall, surveying the scene before them, the usual mass of black had been replaced by a blast of color. The usual 4 long tables were gone, and many small circular tables were now there. Great billowing black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling which was a dark velvety blue. Hermione, however summed it up in a word, " Wow."  
  
  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, " You wanna dance?" he squeaked. Hermione, trying  
  
not to laugh managed to say "sure" before breaking down into giggles again.  
  
After they had left Harry was all alone. As he sat by himself at a small table, he was thinking about how nice it would be back in the common room with "Quidditch through the ages" when a flash of gold caught his eye. Being a seeker for 5 years, Harry instinctively whipped around to see a very pretty girl with golden hair and matching robes sit down across from him, she didn't seem to know he was there. In fact she looked like she was looking for someone.  
  
"Hullo" said Harry, who very much wanted to talk to her.  
  
" huh? Oh hi "said the girl looking quite startled that somebody else was there,  
  
" Who are you looking for," asked" Harry hoping it wasn't another guy,  
  
" oh just someone, its stupid of me though, I mean everyone's in costumes,"  
  
" Are you a snitch,"  
  
" huh? Oh yea, sorry, are you a seeker? what a coincidence"  
  
" Treacle pudding?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was looking for anyone who might be Harry when some behind her had said hello. Of course that was an hour ago, now they were deep into conversation, Ginny had so much in common with this complete stranger, and besides that he was cute! Hermione would never believe her. Then, the band struck up a slow song and the seeker asked Ginny "djwannadancewithme?"  
  
" sorry?"  
  
" Um do you want to dance with um me?" he said turning red.  
  
"yes, I'd love to" said Ginny, blushing equally red.  
  
So they went on to the sparkling dance floor, and Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder, this had to be a dream. She would have pinched herself, but she didn't want the moment to be over.  
  
As the night wore on, Any thoughts of Harry Potter had flown out of her mind. Her and the stranger danced and talked until it was midnight and the ball was ending.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry could not believe his luck, he had just spent the past hours with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but now the night was almost over. Harry led her to the door and did something that in the past seemed scarier then facing Voldemort, he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny finally broke away from him. Her first kiss..  
  
"But, who are you?" asked Ginny, grinning stupidly.  
  
The boy tried to answer but the crowd from the dance poured out of the Great Hall, pushing them apart. She tried to find him, but she could not see anything over the heads of the chattering students. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! I'd just like to thank you for your wonderful reviews ( all though that dosent mean they have to stop...) Anyway this chapter is longer just like I promised! So Enjoy!  
  
Ginny started at the dark ceiling above her four-poster bed, twirling her hair absent-mindedly around her index finger as it slowly reddened, everybody had gone to sleep, except for her. A strange mix of emotions swirled around her head, of course she was happy, she had just had her very first kiss. Ginny put her finger on her lips, lightly tracing the spot where he kissed, remembering it. But at the same time, she hadn't the faintest clue who he might be, and she knew she just had to find out...somehow. But then a little voice in her head said something that she hadn't thought of for the whole evening, "Harry"  
  
No it wouldn't be him  
  
Why not? Tell me why not!  
  
Well, just...because!  
  
Ginny lay thinking until she finally dozed off, and she dreamt that she was back at the ball, dancing with that guy in the Quidditch robes...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry held her in his arms not wanting to let go, wanting the night to stay forever. Many shades of gold were dancing in her hair and no one else mattered, but the girl. Then sadly, the song ended and Harry and the girl walked to the table where they had met. He sat down, held her hand and looked at her, amazed that someone like this was at Hogwarts and he had never noticed.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Harry, the girl took a deep breath, twirled her hair subconsciously around her finger and took a deep breath  
  
"I'm-" but the girl was cut off by someone yelling his name over and over. Then the girl dissolved into blackness.  
  
" Harry, Harry, Quidditch Practice"  
  
" Wha-?" he asked thickly. Harry opened his eyes to see two Fred's shaking him awake, no that wasn't right, why were there two? Oh yea George or whatever his name was. No, G'way" he said diving under his blankets longing to go back to that girl. But it was useless, Fred took Harry's arms and George his legs and they hoisted him out of bed and on to his feet. " No" protested Harry groggily, but Fred said, " Practice!" seeing that this had absolutely no effect on Harry, he mouthed a word to George who nodded.  
  
George rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a small brown candy wrapped in bright colored foil, he gave it to Harry, telling him to eat it; as he popped into his mouth and felt a very odd sensation.  
  
He felt as if he had just swallowed all the sugar in England and then some, he was suddenly awake, very very awake; in fact he wasn't sure he had ever been this awake.  
  
" What was that? Huh? What was it??" asked Harry extremely quickly.  
  
"Expresilliumas Beans, We've been waiting for someone to test them on, its like coffee, but basically just the part that keeps you awake" said Fred proudly  
  
. " Caffeine?"" asked Harry brightly, " Caffeine is in Muggle coffee, Aunt Vernon always drinks a lot in the mornings, Aunt Petunia too, don't know if its in wizard coffee, might be, I dunno, but that's what keeps you awake and not asleep, yup so did someone mention Quidditch?"He finished equally fast.  
  
Fred and George exchanged nervous looks.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the windows, rays playing across her face. Ginny stretched and opened her eyes, she had just had the best dream ever. Or had it been real? She yawned and pulled the covers off and walked to the mirror, he hair still had some golden highlights.  
  
It was real, I kissed-someone!  
  
But we don't know who it is!  
  
Maybe it was Harry?  
  
Oh of course it was him!  
  
You really think so?  
  
Hmm...No! Weasly get it through your head, Harry Potter has never given you a second thought! If it was him, I'd eat my broomstick!  
  
Oh speaking of broomsticks, its Quidditch practice, I think I'll go out and watch!  
  
You're obsessed!  
  
So Ginny Weasly got dressed and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch for her favorite past time, Harry-Watching.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry zoomed happily around the pitch, circling the goal posts until he was slightly dizzy. Angelina flew up beside him, "Oy, Harry what's going on with you today? Your well--hyper."  
  
" Hyper? Whadja mean hyper? Its just a beautiful day and I love Quidditch! Don't you? Well of course you do your on the team! Well I guess you could be on the team and not like it, but that would seem odd don't ya think?" chattered Harry rapidly.  
  
Angelina looked at him worriedly, pretended to see the Quaffle and flew away.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny traveled down the corridor, finally reaching her destination, a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. She reached out and tickled the pear, it let out a high-pitched giggle and it turned into a doorknob. When she opened the portrait she was greeted by house-elves in every direction.  
  
" Mizz Wheezy!" cried Dobby  
  
" Hullo dobby!" Ginny smiled at the house-elf's odd assorted clothes, he had a tie with little quacking ducks swimming happily over it and large plaid shorts, the outfit was finished off with a bright red tea cozy hat.  
  
" What can Dobby get for Mizz Wheezy?"  
  
" Oh umm.. How about some of your fabulous cookie dough?"  
  
" Oh, mizz wheezy, Dobby's cookie dough isn't fabulous" he said blushing.  
  
" Oh yes it is dobby!" said Ginny earnestly.  
  
" Mizz Wheezy is too kind, besides its much better cooked, Dobby could do that, it wouldn't be too much trouble" insisted the elf.  
  
" No really, the dough is just fine"  
  
A few minutes after Dobby had given Ginny the cookie dough, she opened the heavy oak doors and headed out to the pitch.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry did a few laps around the stadium to cool down, a flash of red caught his eye, he stopped to see Ginny sitting in the stands eating something, what it was Harry didn't know and looking very cheerful.  
  
" Hey Ginny what's up? Said Harry speedily as he flew in small circles around Ginny's head.  
  
" Oh no!, Fred and George gave you their Expresilliumas Beans didn't they? Oh one time I though they were caramels and I ate like five, I didn't sleep for weeks" sympathized Ginny, " Although I did manage to get all the gnomes of the garden in under 3 minutes" she added as an afterthought, popping a piece of dough in her mouth  
  
" Yea I think that's what they were, Anyways I got go change, see ya! Au revoir, Sayonara, Adios, Shalom!" and Harry plummeted down to the locker rooms.  
  
It was all Ginny could to not to laugh.  
  
* "You k 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry lay in bed tottally awake, with enough energy to run around the quidditch pitch several times. He made a mental note to kill Fred and George in the morning. Maybe he should get a snack, wasn't that supposed to get you to sleep? Or was that the other way around? He decided to sneak down to the kitchens for some food. He ran down the stairs, invisibilty cloak tucked under his arm. The common room seemed deserted, but then he saw a flash of weasley red, Ginny was in a chair by the fireplace staring intently at Unfogging the future.  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
Ginny jumped five feet in the air and screamed. " Gin, calm down its only me."  
  
" Harry?" she gasped,"What are you doing down here at this time of night?"  
  
" Fred and George" he explained simply.  
  
" Oh , it wears off..." she grinned,"eventually."  
  
" Well what are you doing down here?" asked Harry, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
" Divination," moaned Ginny," I just dont get how a soggy bunch of tea leaves will tell me anything," she looked back at the book," Or for that matter how that is supposed to be a flobberworm!"  
  
Harry laughed and went behind Ginny's chair to look over at the picture where a rather skinny wizard was showing them a clump of brown leaves.  
  
" Gin, just do what me and Ron do! Make it up!" said Harry explained as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned over to look at her calendar, he said, " see just say that you'll be attacked by delusional manticore, or something depressing like that."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
His face was inches from her own, she tried to pay atenttion to what he was saying but her attention kept going back to the fact that he was mere centimeters away from her. They were touching, Ginny tried to keep her self under control. Then he leaned over and kissed her. There was something familar about the kiss, very familar. He looked at her in amazement and she lookeed back into his eyes, although searching for something.  
  
" You're the snitch," said Harry softly, "you're her."  
  
*FIN* 


End file.
